Kourtney Kardashian
Kourtney Mary Kardashian (born April 18, 1979) is a Dutch-American/English-American/Irish-American/German-American/Scottish-American/Armenian-American T.V. personality, fashion designer and model. Kourtney first garnered media attention through her then-friend, Paris Hilton. In 2007, she and her family were commissioned to star in the reality television series, Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The show's success has led to the creation of spin-offs including Kourtney & Khloé Take Miami and Kourtney & Kim Take New York. Along with her little sisters, Kim & Khloé, Kourtney is involved in the retail and fashion industries. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances along with releasing the book Kardashian Konfidential in 2010. Trivia Kourtney's Dutch-American, English-American, Irish-American, German-American & Scottish-American on Kris' side and Armenian-American on Robert's side. Early Life Kourtney was born in Los Angeles, California to parents Robert & Kris. She is the oldest of two younger sisters Kim and Khloe and a younger brother Rob. In 1991, Kourtney's parents divorced and Kris went on to marry Bruce Jenner. From Bruce's previous relationships, she had three stepbrothers: Burt, Brandon & Brody and a stepsister Casey. She has two younger half-sisters Kendall and Kylie. Kourtney is of Armenian, English, Scottish, Irish, German, French & Dutch descent. As a teenager, she attended Marymount High School (a Roman Catholic all-girls school) in Los Angeles. After completing high school, Kourtney moved to Dallas, Texas to attend Southern Methodist University for two years. She later attended the University of Arizona where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in Theatre Arts and a minor in Spanish in 2001. In 2003, her father was diagnosed with esophageal cancer and died that September. Beginning of Career Kourtney first became known to reality-television audiences on the 2004 E! network reality series "Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive" on which she earned money for charity. In February 2007, a sex tape made by her sister Kim and former boyfriend Ray J in 2003 was leaked which largely contributed to her rise to prominence. Later that year, Kourtney and her family were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The series proved successful for E!, the network on which it is broadcast, and has led to the creations of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Khloe and Lamar and Kourtney and Kim Take New York. Kourtney and Kris opened children's clothing boutiques called Smooch in the Los Angeles area and New York City. The boutiques carry the brand Crib Rock Couture. Along with sisters Kim and Khloe, Kourtney co-owns and operates D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Los Angeles, Miami, New York City and the Hamptons. International Success/Other Projects In the spring of 2010, Kourtney, Kim and Khloe released a clothing line for Bebe. In August of 2010, Kourtney announced that she and her sisters were working on another clothing line called K-Dash which was sold on QVC. In 2010, Kourtney and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan. In November of 2010, the Kardashian girls released the book Kardashian Konfidential. On March 28, 2011, Kourtney made her acting debut with a guest appearance on the ABC soap opera "One Life to Live" as attorney Kassandra Kavanaugh. Kourtney (who grew up watching the show) described her appearance as the realization of a "lifelong dream" & also had reservations about her acting debut, stating: "I'd thought I'd have two lines. But my script is so long ... I'm not an actress." However, her performance was not met with positive reviews from critics. In September of 2012, Kourtney and Kim Take Miami was created and aired in January of 2013. Kourtney, Khloe and Kim are spokeswomen for the diet supplement Quick Trim. In March of 2012, Kourtney, Kim and Khloe were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse. The complaint (filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York) accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim’s manufacturer, Windmill Health Products, the retailer GNC and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs (hailing from several states) brought claims under their respective states’ consumer protection laws. Kourtney also represents the skincare line "PerfectSkin" with her sisters (which was developed by Dr. Ron DiSalvo for Perfect Science Labs). The Kardashian sisters also released a jewelry line called "Virgins, Saints, and Angels." The 20 piece collection debuted in March of 2010. The jewelry is reflective of the Kardashians' Armenian heritage. Personal Life In 2006, Kourtney began dating Scott Disick. They met at friend Joe Francis' house party in Mexico. On the show, the couple is known for their on-again, off-again relationship. On December 14, 2009, Kourtney gave birth to their first child, a son, Mason Dash Disick. His birth aired on the 4th season of "Keeping Up with the Kardashians." In early 2010, the couple temporarily moved to Miami with their son and Kim. During that time, Kourtney believed Scott had an alcohol problem. After regularly attending therapy and temporarily giving up alcohol, Kourtney and Scott reconciled and they continued their relationship in mid-2010. In 2011 (during the final episode in the first season of "Kourtney and Kim Take New York"), Scott purchased an engagement ring and planned to propose to Kardashian during an evening meal in New York City. However, when Scott asked Kourtney's opinion on marriage she said that she responded with "if things are so good now, why would we want to change that?" In the end, he did not propose. On July 8, 2012, Kourtney gave birth to her second child, a daughter Penelope Scotland Disick. On December 14 2014 (Mason's 5th birthday), Kardashian gave birth to her third child and second son, Reign Aston Disick. On July 6, 2015, E!Online reported the couple's separation. Category:Females Category:Kardashian Klan